The Flight of the Dove
by Lady Sandrilene fa Toren
Summary: Note: this is a Sandry/Briar Fanfiction After four long years of seperation the mages are reunited but their childish fancies have gone leaving them in maturity. However, while visiting Namorn a sinister plot and a unexpected change comes their way..
1. Sandry

The rain was pouring down making puddles that mirrored one's reflections in a grotesque way, so one would be disgusted at one's own disguised appearance. Sighing, Lady Sandrilene attempted to ignore her puddle reflection, tucking one of her escaping locks behind her ears she continued walking briskly towards the palace attempting to avoid curious onlookers, who were wondering why a noble was trudging through the rain with mud on her lace petticoats.

Lifting up her dress she muttered "Stupid petticoats!"

Finally she reached the warmth of her uncle's palace and to her utter surprise she found her student Pasco Acalon there waiting for her. Seeing her arrival he immediately started jumping up and down like an over-excited bunny rabbit and shouting incomprehensible words that resemble some sort of exotic animal.

"Calm down immediately and actually tell me what you are trying to express other than you are crazy and need to go to a mental asylum!" ordered Sandry in a superior tone she used when she wished others to know she was of noble birth.

Panting slightly Pasco indignantly said, "I told you just then while I was jumping!"

"Tell me now!"

"Fine, there's this strange woman sitting on your _precious _gold cushion _and _she brought this great big dog with her _and _the dog ruined your new carpet at discipline. Don't blame me, I tried to stop them but she threatened to kill me with lightning bolts!"

Attempting to hide her excitement Sandry calmly said, "Are you coming with me, Pasco?"

Retaliating Pasco practically shouted, "Aren't you going to shout at her for ruining your carpet? Because you shouted for about an hour when I stepped on it with dirty shoes and your cushions, they …"

"Are you coming, Pasco?"

"Fine," he snapped.

Pouting for the rest of the journey Pasco was muttering nearly inaudible sentences and Sandry heard "well don't ask me to wash the carpet then!" that were drowned further by the heavy rain. Sniggering under her breath, she saw the familiar cottage come into sight.

"Could it really be Tris?" she thought. Her moody saaki had been gone for nearly four years and she chose to greet her on a day like this with her dress and petticoat covered in mud and her hair wet and tangled from the pouring rain and with an extremely grumpy student who was currently threatening to ruin every single cushion. But, then again that was typical Tris.

Gently she pushed the door open (it was creaking slightly) and even from the doorway with an addition of the renewed source of rain she could clearly hear what Tris was whinging about.

"Yep, that definitely is Tris!" She muttered to herself.

Sneaking up to Tris, who was giving a sober lecture to Little Bear on etiquette, Sandry quickly wrapped her arms around Tris. Turning around slowly, the redhead stared at her attacker blankly for a few seconds, then realizing who she was Tris squealed with delight, "Sandry!"

Pasco snorted at the sudden burst of emotion from his teacher and from this abnormal lady who was apparently named Tris.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys I know you hate author's notes but I'm going on holidays and won't be updating for the next two weeks (look on the brightside, at least this author's note wasn't humungous like the last one!).**


	3. Daja

The two girls opened the door and Sandry made a mental note to oil it, standing in the rain staring at them was a woman

The two girls opened the door and Sandry made a mental note to oil it, standing in the rain staring at them was a woman. She had dark black hair in braids, a trader's look but an educated mage's air and her calloused but sturdy hand rested on a staff.

It was Tris who reacted first, "Daja, you're home!" then flung herself at her saaki.

"Really Tris, don't start acting like Sandry!" snorted the Trader.

As soon as she said that she found herself being bear- hugged by a sobbing noble who was a good two and a half inches shorter than her.

"Sandry! I am so glad to see you!" exclaimed Daja.

"Next time don't insult my actions, it's not my fault and it's nice to have you back too!" came the muffled reply.

"Great more emotion!" came a voice from the door.

Suddenly Sandry was her old noble self again and Tris and Daja snickered as she gave him a lecture on manners in front of guests. Huffing the tanned boy ran off.

"Who is he?" inquired Daja

"My student, Pasco Acalon." the noble replied

There then was a long awkward silence but then Sandry said, "Race you back to Discipline!"

And off they sprang like deers.

While they lay on the roof gazing at the stars after a huge meal Lark had prepared for them Tris suddenly mentioned that Briar should be here by now.

"I missed him." said Tris

"hmm, me too," agreed Daja, "what about you Sandry?"

" Is that their wagon?" Sandry said looking dazed.

Straining their eyes, the girls inspected the wagon and when they saw huge collection of shakkans they ran towards it.


	4. Briar

A young man with slightly curled hair, heavily tanned skin and extraordinarily entrancing emerald eyes, had leapt out of the p

A young man with slightly curled hair, heavily tanned skin and extraordinarily entrancing emerald eyes, had leapt out of the plant clattered wagon and onto the gravel road. Squinting into the darkness he saw three figures coming towards him; one with a heavy dress and two red braids, one with short black braids and the last had flowing sun streaked hair mingled with a slightly transparent veil.

"BRIAR!"

He was then given a bone crushing hug from the dark trader and then another of the same quality by Tris. However, Sandry just gave him a dainty noble's hug, wetting his shirt with tears on the way.

"Gosh," he said, "If I knew I was in for so many hugs I would of stayed in Gyonxe!"

"You ungrateful wretch!" came the reply from the redhead.

"I thought you enjoyed hugs," Sandry added solemnly with two innocent cornflower blue eyes which were highlighted with a slightly watery smile. The smile from Sandry made him feel woozy and dizzy but he dismissed as a cold or part of a headache.

Daja just smiled sheepishly, looking foolish at her earlier outburst of womanly emotion.

"Where's Rosethorn?" inquired Sandry.

"Somewhere up the track with Evvy."

"Evvy?" the girl's echoed.

"My student," he said thickly (he was eating a chocolate éclair).

"How many times do I have to tell you, Briar Moss, not to EAT WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL?" demanded Lady Sandrilene fa Toren.

"This is a fine greeting I'm getting!" the culprit of bad etiquette muttered and then raced towards Discipline.

After being introduced and being stuffed with another one of Dedicate Gorse's delicious meals they prepared to retire to sleep.

"Now I shall tell you of the sleeping arrangements," Lark announced, "Tris and Daja shall be sharing a room, Pasco and Evvy shall have separate rooms as they apparently don't like one another and Sandry and Briar shall share a room also."

"But… but… but!" Sandry stuttered, then she caught one of Rosethorn's don't- you-dare-disagree looks, "Okay then." Then she hurried quickly up the stairs and into Briar's old room with a dark look upon her face.

"Gosh, she looks annoyed!" exclaimed Briar.

"I'm not surprised." answered Tris drily.


End file.
